I Will Always Love You
by lulu girl
Summary: There is a slight problem in Marco and Dylan's Relationship they have only one choice...I am sorry not good with summary's but it is still good no doubt. So please R&R asap
1. One last Look

**_Chapter 1- One Last Look._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any other thing you might recognize._**

**_Setting: Marco's Driveway_**

**_Dylan and Marco sat in Dylan's car, staring at each other. They just had a huge fight over Dylan becoming straight_**. " I just don't see how you could do this to me!" Shouted Marco.

" It's not easy for me either Marco, just think, I will have to leave you...and our relationship behind." Replied Dylan.

" I know, that is what breaks my heart. I love you Dylan" Said Marco leaning in for one last kiss. Dylan turned his head

"We can't do this anymore Marco. We just can't" replied Dylan, looking down.

" What do you mean?" I had the best years of my life! we did everything! we went to dinner and movies and I thought that we would get married! And now you are telling me you are straight?" Shouted Marco

" Yes Marco, I just can't take it..." Said Dylan

" Can't take what? Me?" said Marco calming down

" No, it's not you, it's coming home every night from work and being bashed by the same guys every night. They tell me that I am some kind of sick minded boy loving freak! Don't you get it Marco?" Shouted Dylan

" No, I guess I don't" Said Marco with a smudge look on his face.

Marco opened the car door and stepped out into the cold dark night. He knew that Dylan was in college and know that they were breaking up he would never see Dylan again.

" I will still love you Dylan, always. No matter what." Said Marco

with tears streaming down his face. Then he shut the car door and started walking, but before he opened the door of his house he turned, he saw Dylan crying. He just had to get one last look of his high school sweet heart. Dylan wiped his cheeks and drove away. Marco went inside.  
Setting: Marco's Living room

" Hey Ma' Hey Pa' " Said Marco greeting his parents

" Marco! How was the hockey game?" Asked Marco's mother

" It went good. Dylan won." said Marco heading for the stairs

" Dinner is on the table" Said Marco's mother

" Thanks Ma' but I am not that hungry.

" Replied Marco as he stepped inside his bed room. He went straight to sleep, he just couldn't take the news.

**Sorry couldn't make it longer! But they took off my stories! I still Love you, and Hold on for me, are now gone! to be continued...**


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2: The next day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything else you might recognize but I do own Adam. And thanks to all you who reviewed my story! you guys kick butt! And yes degrassiqueengoMandD I have read your new story and it also kicks butt! lol**

**Setting: Marco's house**

Marco got up that morning and got dressed. He still couldn't believe that Dylan was straight it was just unbelievable. After all they had been through. Marco went down stairs and ate his regular breakfast, captain crunch cereal with orange juice. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door and started walking to school. On his way his cell phone rang

" Hello?" Said Marco as he flipped open his baby blue cell phone

" Hi Marco, It's Paige. Dylan told me what happened " Said Paige

" Oh he did? " Asked Marco having flashbacks of last night

" Yeah, I am so sorry. I don't know why he just became straight. again I am so sorry Hun" Said Paige

Marco kept walking, his cell phone in his silky black hair.  
" Thanks Paige, I will see you at school ok?" Asked Marco

" Sounds good" said Paige

" See ya" Said Marco hanging up

.  
**Setting: Degrassi Community School**

Marco Finally got to Degrassi and sat on the steps with his head resting in is hands.  
" Hey Marco!" Said Jimmy coming up to him

" Hey Jim" Said Marco looking up at his best friend

" Ok, What's wrong?" Asked Jimmy sitting down next to Marco

" How do you know something is wrong?" Asked Marco

" Come on dude, how can you not know?" Asked Jimmy

" Ok, well me and Dylan..." Started Marco

" We kind of..." Said Marco blinking back the tears

" We broke up" Said Marco thinking of Dylan

" Oh, man I am so sorry. But can I ask you one question?" Asked Jimmy

" Sure, what is your question? " Replied Marco

" Why? You and Dylan were perfect together." Said Jimmy

" He, he, he is straight." Said Marco

" Oh, I am so sorry. Anything I can do for you?" Asked Jimmy

" No, I am ok" Said Marco

Then the bell rang the two friends got up and started walking to their first class.  
**Setting: Gym**

It was gym class. Jimmy's only and favorite time of the day.  
They had to run around the track 3 times and Marco, Spinner, Hazel, and Jimmy all went off together.  
" So I guess that Paige and Jimmy filled you guys in about me and Dylan?" Asked Marco breaking the silence.

" Yeah." Said Hazel and Spinner at the same time.

" Hey, who's that?" Asked Marco pointing to a cute boy running around the track. His short blond hair was shortly spiked, and Marco was sure that he would drown in his deep blue eyes.

" Oh, that is Adam. He just moved here from California. He is gay. So any idea's Marco?" Replied Paige glancing over at Marco with small grin.

" Maybe." Said Marco

" You guys go ahead I am going to go with Adam." Said Marco as he stopped to wait for Adam.

Finally Adam reached Marco and they started Jogging together.  
" So who are you?" Asked Adam

" I am Marco Delrossi." Replied Marco

" Oh. So want to hang out later?" Asked Adam...

**OOOOOOO! cliffhanger! well I will update soon. Please R&R!**


	3. He Knew What he Had to do

**Chapter 3- He knew what he had to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything else, but I do own Adam. Please R&R really soon .**

**Setting: Degrassi's track.**

" Uh..Uh.." Said Marco unsure of what he should do.  
" You don't have to, I mean we just met and..." Started Adam

" No, I would love to, how about you pick me up at 7:00 tonight. We can go catch a movie." Said Marco grinning from ear to ear.  
" Ok, that sounds cool." Said Adam

" Ok, I will see you then. Bye." Said Marco Then Adam went off and Marco stopped

**Marco's POV:  
Oh my gosh! what have I just done! I just barely got out of a relationship and I don't even know him! I should just tell him that I have to cancel. But he seemed so excited for it. I'll just go out with him just this one time and then...**

" Hey, I saw you talking to Adam." Said Paige interrupting.

" Yeah, we are going to a movie tonight." Said Marco.  
" Ohhhhh!" Said Paige teasing him.  
Then the Bell rang, and everybody rushed inside

**Setting: Marco's room**

" Oh my gosh I have nothing to wear!" Said Marco.  
" How about this? and I told Dylan to come pick me up so he will be here pretty soon." Said Paige holding up a light blue silk shirt.  
" YES! that is what I was looking for!" Said Marco taking the shirt from her. He glanced over at the clock,

"6:45! he will here any minute now. I have to hurry!" Said Marco franticly. He hurried and changed shirts and combed his hair.

BEEP BEEP! Marco heard a car honk.  
" That's him!" Said Marco.  
" Ok, well go ahead. I will tell your parents you are at Spinners. Have fun! Bye." Said Paige.  
" Thanks! Bye." Said Marco has he ran down the stairs.

When Marco stepped out his front door he saw what he thought he would never see again. He saw Dylan making out with a girl with blond hair and pink lip gloss that was being smudged all over Dylan's face.  
" Am I interrupting anything!" Asked Marco starting to cry.  
" Marco...uhh..." Said Dylan

" You know what Dylan, Just save it!" Said Marco with tears streaming down his face.

Marco ran inside and up to his room passing Paige on his way. Paige stepped out side and saw Dylan with pink lip gloss all over his face.  
" DYLAN!" Screamed Paige.  
" Paige. I can explain. I only came to pick you up and I brought Amy. Is there anything wrong with that?" Said Dylan.  
" Yes, you just ruined Marco!" Said Paige running back inside to Marco.  
Paige walked in on Marco on his bed crying.  
" Marco...Are you ok hun?" Asked Paige.  
" I hate him Paige!" Screamed Marco.  
" I know Hun...I know..." Said Paige. Then she heard Dylan scream up to her.  
" Paige your going to be late for work!" Screamed Dylan.  
" I'm coming!" Replied Paige " Are you going to be ok"  
" Yeah I'll be fine" Replied Marco.  
" Ok, I'll call you later." Said Paige. Then she got up and walked away.  
" I hate him...and soon... I wont EVER see him again...and neither will anybody else." Said Marco. Then he got up and walked to his closet and pulled out a box. He opened it up and stared at the sharp knife that was cradled by the soft velvet.. he knew what he had to do...

**HAAAAAAA another cliffhanger! well please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	4. Present For Dylan

Chapter 4: Present For Dylan. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Marco quickly shut the box and picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello?" Said a voice on the other line.  
"Hey Adam, I cant go to the movies tonight, I have... family business. I hope we can reschedule." Said Marco

"oh, well That's ok. I will call you tomorrow. See Ya! Bye" said Adam

"Bye." Said Marco, then he hung up the phone. Marco stood up and grabbed the box and left.  
Marco Hopped in his car and started the engine. He pulled out of the drive way and left. He drove to Dylan's College and went inside. He got in the elevator and headed up. When he got to Dylan's floor he walked over to Dylan's room and knocked on the door. Dylan answered.  
"oh, Hi Marco." Said Dylan leaning on the door post.  
"Hello Dylan." Said Marco staring at the box.  
"What's that?" Asked Dylan also looking at the box.  
"Oh, Just a present." Said Marco grinning.  
"For me?" Asked Dylan getting worried.  
"Yes Dylan. For you!" Said Marco beginning to chuckle.

"Can I come in?" Asked Marco.  
"uhh Yeah sure." Said Dylan hesitating

"Thanks." said Marco stepping in. Marco gladly showed himself to a chair and sat himself down.  
"So can I have the present?" Asked Dylan.  
"Oh. Of coarse you can have it." Said Marco, then he slowly lifted the lid from the box and carefully took the gun out of the box and pointed it at Dylan who now became big eyed.  
"Hey Man what are you doing?" Asked Dylan heading for the door.  
" I loved you Dylan, but obviously you didn't feel the same way about me...but now you will pay." Said Marco, then he pulled the trigger. BANG! Marco had now shot his love. Dylan fell to the floor bleeding from the shoulder, Marco ran out of the room. Dylan new that he wasn't dead yet, he was only shot in the shoulder, he struggled to crawl to the phone, he picked it up and dialed 911.  
"Hello 911."Said a lady on the other line.  
"Hello my name is Dylan Michel Chuck and I have just been shot, I live at my dorm, my room number is 203 and my college is..." Dylan stopped and dropped to the floor unconscious. He had lost a lot of blood.  
Mean While Marco was in his car driving back home, he stopped at a red light and stared at the gun on his passenger seat. He couldn't believe what he just did, he heard sirens going towards Dylan's college. He watched them pass. He started going and got to his house. He grabbed his gun and got out of his car and walked to his door. HE walked in and went to his room, he plopped on his bed. RIIING! Marco picked up his phone.  
"Hello?" Answered Marco.  
"Hello, this is sergeant smith and we have a Dylan Michel Chuck down here, he has been shot, he is in the hospital. Could you please meet us there?" Asked The man.  
"Oh my gosh! Really? Uhh I will be down there in a minute." Said Marco trying to be shocked.

"Ok We will be waiting at the front doors. Bye." Said the Man.  
"ok, Thank you, good bye." Said Marco then he hung up his phone. He grabbed his gun and shoved it under his shirt in his pants so no one could see it. Then He left...

Hey sorry this chappie is short but my mom was in the hospital and my sister came back from college and things have just been pretty hectic down here. well I promise to make them longer! all my love to all my wonderful fans!  
lulu girl


End file.
